Djinns and Fairies
by Anliyue
Summary: What will happen when Acnologia and Zeref join forces with Al Thamen? What will happen when Team Natsu, Wendy, Mira, and the OC Seraphina(the cover picture is her) finds themselves in another world? With Natsu and Grey together, nothing is bound to go right. Will Fairy Tail end up destroying the Magi world, or save it? ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Djinns and Fairies**

Hi readers,

this is the reviewed version of Magi x Fairy Tail. Their have been quite a few changes, and I hope you like it!

Angelinica Of the Light

 **Spoiler Alert: Do not read unless you know the relationship between Mavis and Zeref.**

 **Warning: The plot is going to have changes to accommodate the mage's powers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Magi.**

 **Fairy Tail :set after Eclipse Arc Magi: Second Sindrian Arc to End**

OC introduction-

Seraphina Vermillion: Her nickname is Sera. She is the granddaughter of Mavis Vermillion. Her parents aren't alive though. They were killed by Zeref in attempt to save her from being killed. Before they passed away, they cast a Fairy Sphere on Sera and she was suspended in it for 20 years. She was 5 at that time and didn't age. After getting out, she went on her own journey, and arrived at Magnolia when she was seven. Remembering her parent's last words were for her to join Fairy Tail, she joined the guild. Her parents left the guild before she was born. She is currently 15 years old not counting all the time suspended in both Fairy Spheres. She uses Fairy Take-over magic, second generation Universal Dragon Slayer magic, and basic Archive magic. The unique thing about Fairy Take-over magic is that the person does not have to fully take-over it to use it's capabilities. It's just that the damage will lessen. She can perform all of the three great magics of Fairy Tail, but her magic power will be depleted after she performs one of the magics two times. She is an SS class mage. When she goes on S-class missions, however, she likes to pair up with Erza. They are really good working partners. She was on Tenrou island, and was the one to do Fairy Sphere with the help from her grandmother, as she passed out after that. Her appearance is almost exactly like her mother except her hair is dark black. Instead of it long and blonde, her's is waist length, and black. She has her hair let down except for two small silver braids on each side in the front part of her hair. Her usual attire is a flowing green dress with flowers the color of silver stitched in. It stops at her knees. She wears a silver belt at her waist. She has two silver armbands around her biceps and leg bands. Her Fairy Tail mark is on her right arm, and is green. She has a necklace of the sun and moon in silver. She wears white sandals on her feet, unlike her grandmother who goes barefoot. She also wears a black cloak that has a hood. She has her grandmother's tactician brain, and cheerful spirit. Although, when it comes to fighting, she becomes a lot like her grandfather. She knows of her relationship between Zeref and her, but does not know about Fairy Heart. Her parents death takes a great toll on her, but she knows better than to get swallowed by hate. Her aims are to protect her friends, and get rid of any evil standing in her way.

 **Chapter 1**

 _'Today was another exciting and long day again._ _"thought Mira as she watched her_ _nakama, the mages,_ _go back to there homes. She looked around, and gently smiled at the difference of the energy level between day and night. The difference was almost scary. It was a difference that could be described as the distance between the sky and the earth. Mira locked up all the doors in the guild, and looked around to see if anyone else was there. Mira knew to take precautions after the S class incident with Natsu. She widened her smile after the memory, and started humming a song. As she finished her check, she only saw Sera in here, but as she had her own room in this guild, that was expected. Mira smiled at the memory of the girl building her home here when she just came. Sera was a really resourceful and kind girl. Her brain was incredible, and her plans when on missions almost never went wrong, and if they were, she would still be safe in the end. After all, everybody knew she was in par with Gildarts although she never admitted it. She was very friendly with everyone, especially Wendy and Erza. Although Wendy and Sera were 3 years apart, Sera still acted like a child. Quite similar to the first master. However, Mira knew that if anybody did anything to their nakama, Sera would make sure that they would die. She had seen that happen with Phantom Lord's master when she cast Fairy Law on him after letting Aria use "drain" on him again. The expression on her face was so scary that it could match Erza's. As more memory's of Mira's nakama flowed through her mind, she had stopped doing her work, and did not notice the time passing by. When she finally woke up from the memory, and looked at the clock, she was surprised to see that it already was ten o' clock at night, the time to lock up the guild doors. Mira then looked up to where Sera's room was and whispered,"Good night Sera, sleep tight." With that, Mira put on her coat, and locked the doors of the guild. Once she left, the room once again resumed to it's scary silence, unlike the way it was during the day. It was so quiet that the sound of the clock ticking sounded like a giant's footsteps. However, that silence was soon interrupted again. Chittering noises that sounded to come from birds filled the room, and that was then a circle of light took shape, and slowly began to grow._ _if you looked close enough, you would be able to see what looked like bird like creatures growing in numbers flying around making that circle._ _When the circle of light finally stopped growing, they slowly began to take shape of what looked like a request. Once the transformation was made, the request flew itself to the board, and the peace lasted throughout the whole night. But while Earthland was in peace, another world began stirring in it's sleep. Fate's gears were moving faster than before..._

 **Seraphina POV**

'Today's such a lovely day,'I thought as I was drinking my apple juice at the bar. It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, and the morning sun was shining more brightly than ever. Well, at least it was normal for Fairy Tail mages. It was only 5 days after the dragon invasion lead by Future Rogue, and our guild was already buzzling with it's usual excitement, while being busy with all the request that was being bombarded at them. Nevertheless, the guild still found time to have fun, and fight each other. In fact, I was now watching the hourly guild brawl. 'That looks fun, I think I want to join in!' I began getting up from my seat, when my nostrils caught the scent of Natsu who began to cry,"Hey Lucy, look at this request, it's 210,000 Jewels!" Then Lucy who was just brooding about her rent, and had her head slumped on the seat sitting next to me immediately jerked her head with such an amazing speed, that if I didn't know Lucy well, I would've thought that she just got a whiplash. When I looked up, and saw Lucy's eyes, I laughed out loud to the confusement of others, but I didn't care. Lucy's eyes were shining like crazy, and when I saw her eyes, I almost thought I saw her whole body shining. With her hands crossed in like a prayer she then asked,"Really? That's enough to pay for three months of my rent! I am doing this job no matter what!" She then pumped her fist in the air, and yelled,"Natsu, get over here right now, we need to rush!" Being excited to see his partner excited about doing a job, he snatched the job request off of the fully packed request wall, and I with one look at the request I could tell that this request was probably going to disappoint Lucy. I also knew that Natsu probably didn't even look at what the request was about, and only looked at the money posted, as usual. The request they were holding may have been too far for what normal humans could see, but with my heightened senses, I could see that the request was to decipher something. I knew that Natsu would not be able to pull off this one, and although Lucy was extremely smart, unfortunately language wasn't her kind of thing. However, her writing skills are top-notch. The book she is writing is amazing! I had heard about it from Natsu one day, and decided to check it out. I had only read a chapter, but I knew that Lucy would become successful with that book.

With that I smiled, and decided that I would help them later with the request, as I was interested about the language that needed decoding. I then looked smiled with amusement and thought 'Natsu will never grow up. But then again, I don't too. My home is just so fun and full of energy. Oops. I meant this guild. Hahaha, I laughed inwardly. This place is where I spent my whole entire lifetime when I wasn't on jobs. For the thousandth time, I thanked my grandmother for founding such an amazing place. I loved this home. Heck, even the place I sleep is in this guild. I had built my own sacred place in the guild here when my parents passed away. And suddenly, my mind struck on the words,'When my parents passed away. 'Those thoughts immediately triggered a memory that I didn't want to remember, and my mind said, 'Uh oh, Seraphina, don't think about it, don't think about it right now.' But I couldn't. I started having flashbacks of the time Zeref killed my parents. I started remembering them telling me to run away, and then it went to the last time I ever heard from them, it was my mother yelling,"Go to a magic guild called Fairy Tail, they will welcome you there. Say you are the granddaughter of Mavis Vermillion, and they will let you in." My memories that I had worked so hard to cover up were then starting to flow through me like a water that was running through a dam that had been broken, making it flood, and again I felt despair. My eyes were beginning to close, and the memory that I had tried to bury within me started to flow straight into my heart, and I could do nothing about it.

"BONK!" I quickly snapped my eyes open, and this sound quickly pulled me away from my thoughts. I then breathed a sigh of relief, and thought,' That was close. I have to be more careful.' I then searched for the sound of the noise, and saw that it came from Natsu and Grey crashing into each other. It seemed like when Natsu was running, he ran too fast, and didn't see the half naked Grey being flung from the guild's hourly brawl, making them collide with each other at the request board. This of course got Nab angry, making him shout an insult, but before Nab could throw a punch, both Natsu and Grey punched him in the face, and shouted,"Butt out!" The two ended up glaring at each other, throwing there usual insults at each other, making them get into a brawl, causing major mayhem. From behind a wooden post, I could see that Juvia was watching Grey with a lovesick expression, and Erza was eating her strawberry cake, with a satisfactory expression on her face, and was acting as is nothing was going on. Lucy, on the other hand, was staying a safe distance away, and was sweatdropping, and yelling,"Natsu, stop fighting, we've got a job to do!" But, Lucy's voice remained unheard, and she ended up comically crying and asking,"When am I going to be able to pay my rent?" However, I knew, as soon as she got over with it, she would become Scary Lucy, and Natsu was going to get punished severely, Grey, most probably too. Poor them. When I looked around, it seemed like this fight was about to go on forever, but then somebody ended up crushing Erza's cake, and with that I knew everything was over. A tremendous feeling of pressure soon fell on everybody, and when the people saw it coming from Erza, everybody then started to avoid her destructive path and rage to no avail, and as usual she ended up injuring everyone. 'Ohhhhh,'I silently thought, 'I was looking forward to that, but well, then again, we would probably have to pay double the damage that has already been inflicted.' While I looked around I saw that Grey and Natsu were more injured than the others, probably because Erza thought that they were the most probable culprits. Lucy was still comically crying, and Mira was still her cheerful self, washing a plate, and saying,"My, my."

 **Natsu POV**

Ow ow ow. Lucy just gave me one of her famous Lucy kicks. What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong, right? RIGHT? Well, whatever, back to right now. After that fight with Ice Princess that I had that I obviously won, but Erza had to kill me before I made the final blow. That was so unfair! Ice Prick always manages to get away. Next time, I'm going to prove to him that I'm way more stronger for sure, and make sure Erza's not around. That way, nobody will be stopping the fight. I shivered at the thought of Erza when she was angry, which happened a lot. But, one day, I'm going to beat both Erza and Gildarts. I will become a S-class mage, and I might find Igneel. That would be great. If I find Igneel, I am going to make sure he never leaves me again. I will then beat him up, and ask about Wendy and Gajeel's dragon. I rubbed my head where there were several bumps there, and sighed. If only I managed to get to S-class the last S-class trial, I might've found him already. Oops, my mind wandered again. When I got up, I went back to the bar, and got the request and delivered it to Lucy, but once I gave it to Lucy, she immediately gave me her Lucy kick. One look at her, and I could tell that she was getting into Scary Lucy mode. And so here we are right now. Lucy is yelling at my ear right now, but I don't understand what she is saying, so I'm tuning out, I only heard something about reading and translating, and fighting. The last one got me confused, what's wrong with fighting? I do that all the time. Well, who cares, Lucy says a lot of things I don't understand sometimes. Then Sera started approaching us. When I saw her, I got excited, then I yelled,"Sera, fight me!" And assuming she wanted to fight me, I charged straight towards at her, lighting my hand on fire and lightning, and envisioning the sight of defeating her. However, before I could do anything, I suddenly felt a fierce pain in my stomach, looking down with surprise, and saw that Sera had punched me in the stomach. Then, I passed out.

Ugh, what's going on? Why do I feel pain in my stomach? Why am I feeling like I'm being shaked up and down by a set of hands? Wait a minute these scents...Lucy, Sera, Erza, Grey, Wendy, and Mira? What's going on? Then I heard somebody yell, "Natsu, Natsu, WAKE UP!". This voice, Lucy? "Natsu, if you don't wake up, I'm going to make sure you will have a hard time."wait a minute...was that voice Erza? Then I heard a snort and a voice that scoffed,"Flamebrain is so weak. Knocked out by one punch and he's like this." Now I was definitely sure that was Ice Princess. Angered by his words, I got up and yelled,"What do you mean? Want to fight, Droopy Eyes?!" Ice Princess cracked his knuckles and said,"Happy to oblige." I got up, and got into a fighting stance, instantly forgetting that Mira, Lucy, and Erza was in this room. And that was a choice that I regretted. Before I even got to knock out Ice Princess, Mira gave us a cold smile and had a dangerous aura around her. Her tone was a dangerous one, and she warned,"Earlier today, you guys made some extra mess, do you want to make a mess again?" And before I could answer, Erza slammed punched us on our foreheads, and Lucy gave us Lucy Kicks to both of us, and I ended up hurting all over again. I then saw that they were all gathered before the request, and so I being curious looked at the words, and to my surprise, I knew how to pronounce them. I started rushing over and yelled,"I want to try, I want to try, I know how to read this. " " Wait, Natsu don't!"'Lucy cried, but I had already started reading"Yosei no sekai to majutsu-shi no sekai in occursum ejus, et percussit suum meum, se iunge comites itineris hiiro no shenshi-tachi wa, tokubetsuna yakuwari o shiharau koto ni narmasu kor to hi ga issho ni mazenakereba narimasen, erit inter coelestes, se unus erit vincere hostes avo." Suddenly, I felt my whole body being lifted up, and faintly heard the sound of Erza saying," I will kill you!" My last thought was uh oh, and then I passed out...again! My last thought before everything went black was,'I'm getting pissed off. What's wrong with all this passing out today. If it's Bastard#1, Ice Princess behind this, I'm killing him for sure.'

*Pause*

Author's note: Natsu, how is passing out today Grey's fault, use your brain, seriously! Oh wait, you probably won't get that either. Whatever.

*Resume*

 **Lucy POV**

Hmmm? Where am I? Why do I feel like I'm falling? What's happening? Why are my eyes closed? These questions flashed through my mind as I felt myself waking up from whatever happened. I quickly opened my eyes, and I immediately felt nauseous. What the heck? I quickly closed my eyes, and three more questions were added to my list: Why am I in the sky? And why am I falling from it? Am I going to die? That question, was the lamest one of all, but when that question struck my head, I started panicking with fear. My mind immediately froze, and I think I screamed too, but I can't remember. Finally, I slowly opened my eyes, and regretted it again. However, it made my mind work again. I started thinking of a way to survive. My whip would do no good, so therefore what keys could I use to help me with this situation? Loke? Nope. Aquarius? No hope with that one. I would die either way if I summoned her. Cancer? No, no, that wouldn't do. Then, when I was about to get to the end of the list of my spirits, one struck a bell. Aries. I unattached that key, and yelled," Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries." Out came a poof of pink smoke, and Aries cried, "Sorry!" I sighed at the unnecessary apology, and said, "Aries, can you please form something around me so I won't fall to my death?" Aries looked around and once she realized the situation which was 2 seconds later, she yelled," Sorry, Wool cushion!"as she released a pink wool under me, and from what I could tell from the size of the cushion, that my other guild mates were with me too. I then sighed with relief. My guild mates and I were safe from falling to death. Aries, who was beside me on the cushion than shyly asked, "Sorry, is this okay?" I smiled at her, and replied, " Yes Aries, you did a great job again. Arigato." With that, she disappeared.

I started gathering my thoughts and started to recall what happened, and once I remembered what had happened, I realized that we were in trouble, again. The situation we were in was not good. Not good at all. As usual, I began stressing out and started complaining to myself. Ugh, that Natsu just had to read the words and get us in trouble again. Seriously, Natsu should've learned his lesson last time this happened. Hopefully this isn't even worse than last time. I grimaced as I knew that was probably not the case. But well, let's focus on right now. Okay, Lucy, first step first, check the others to see if they are ok. I looked around, and when I only spotted two figures and a cat, I panicked.. again. Erza, Sera, Grey, Natsu and Happy weren't here. For a second, I almost thought that they had fallen to their deaths. But when I was about to look down, my mind finally started working, and I realized that our group was at three sides of the table we were at at the time. We most probably got seperated from each other. If I recalled correctly, Erza and Sera were at the front of the table, Grey, Natsu and Happy were on the left, and Mira, who was serving drinks at the time were with Wendy, Carla and I on the right. I sighed and looked around. Oh well, guess we have to look for them and hope that the won't cause any trouble. Then I laughed at my thought. That probably wouldn't happen. With Grey and Natsu together, nothing would be bound to go right. I then crawled around and when I finally made sure that no injuries, I sat down and began to think. I began focusing on the words that were recited, trying to remember the whole thing, and hopefully decipher it. After a while, I then laughed at my self for not realizing it sooner. Pathetic. I was pathetic. To think that I would be able to decipher the language was pathetic. If only Levy was with me. Or Sera. Either one of them would be faster at deciphering the language than I would be able to. Although I was a bookworm like Sera and Levy, languages were not my thing. To think that I could be able to do decode that language was laughable. Now to think about it, if it wasn't for Sera, we probably would've stayed there forever. When Natsu came and charged in, Sera had already deciphered half of it, and although the words made no sense, I was grateful. Now I think about it, it was Sera who actually did everything. I did nothing. And now that I remember, Sera even mentioned to let me have the reward all to myself. She said that it was just a hobby, and she was happy to help somebody, but now that I'm thinking about it, I feel bad about myself. Then, a sound disturbed my thinking. It was the sound of a war cry that seemed to come from only thing that came to my mind was: Please don't tell me that we are in a middle of a battle field, I'm too young to die! Afraid of what I might see, I slowly lowered my head, and when I started to look at my surroundings. my mind started spinning. Where the heck are we? My mind was in a total mess. Then I hear a sound from Wendy and saw the others getting up too. They looked out and with eyes as huge as saucers, they asked, "Where are we?"

 **Wendy POV**

Hmm? Where am I? I feel so comfortable and fuzzy. Is it Grandine? Has she come back? I felt as if little bubbles inside me were about to burst as I let out a squeak of excitement. However, as susnhine found it's way on my face, I began to feel a little bit by a little bit more awake, when I realized it wasn't Grandine. I let out a sigh. Then I immediately scolded myself for getting my hopes too high up again. I then tried to recall what had happened. Once my memory came back, I decided to get up. I gently rubbed my eyes, and when I slowly got up, I was surprised to see only clouds and the blue sky. Am I already dead? I thought as I saw that we were in the sky, and I was lying on was the pink wool from Aries-san's magic. This means that Lucy-san is here too. That's great! I'm not alone this time. I hope I can thank Aries later for saving me. I quickly took a sniff in the air, hoping to catch scent of my other guild mates, when I was shocked by the fact that the air here was different. It was exactly the same way I felt when I was in Edolas. Could it be…? I immediately dismissed the thought, and quickly looked around to see if my guild mates had been injured. I looked to my fight and saw that Carla was besides me and getting up, and when I looked out, I saw Lucy-san was already up, and Mira-san was getting up. I quickly looked for Erza-san, Natsu-san, Happy-san, Sera-san and Grey-san, but I couldn't find them. I panicked, and asked Lucy,"Lucy-san, where is Erza-san, Natsu-san, Happy-san , Sera-san, and Grey-san?" Lucy-san then replied," It seems like we got separated. Remember how we stood on three sides of the table?" I nodded. I did. Lucy-san then went on and said,"Well, it seems like each side got seperated. So If I'm right, Erza is now with Sera, and Natsu is with Grey right now." Lucy-san then sighed and said," Right now, I guess we'll just have to find them, I have a bad feeling with Grey and Natsu though." I nodded along with the other, and decided what Lucy-san said made sense.

With that, I looked at my surroundings, hoping that we could find out where we are. What I saw made me confused. My mind couldn't accept what was happening. I quickly rubbed my eyes, and looked again and when I looked, it was still the same thing. It looked like we were above some sort of island, where there was a battle. going on, but what really confused me even more was the magic and clothes they had. It looked different. The clothing looked ancient, and the magic looked weird. This time, however, I sensed something of malicious presences, and when I looked for the source, I saw a purple murky substance that was crawling up the island. It was stopped by a barrier that I could see, but when I looked at the top of the barrier, I saw it was broken. I looked at it with concern, and when I looked up, I saw the others looking up too, and when we looked at each other, we came to an agreement on the island, we would help them. Lucy-san then told us her plan. But suddenly, before we would leave, Lucy-san told Mirajane, Carla and I, "Once you finish with annihilating the substance, just say that we are stranded. Also say that we just decided to help out since the situation looked dangerous, and try to find out where we are. When you get your answer, just nod, and then tell them that you are going to join up with me to tell me, and ask for their help to get to the other side, whether you know where we are or not. Carla, I don't think they've seen exceeds before, so try to keep a low profile, thanks." Carla holding her blank face, nodded. Lucy-san then continued and said,"It will be faster that way. Okay, thanks Carla. I will then come up with a plan. We don't know where we are, and for all I know, we could be in enemy territory." They all widened their eyes and nodded. As we were about to leave, Lucy-san then paused, and as she looked at us, I saw a guilty and apologetic face, and a face that just realized something. "Hey guys, change of plan, we will only attack from two places. I am going to attack that half, and Wendy, do the other half. Mira, I am afraid to say this, but the substance going up the land seems to feed on dark magic. Your magic is quite similar to dark magic, and I'm afraid if you try to attack it, you will end up giving it more energy." I was shocked by Lucy, but I understood, although I was slightly afraid of what Mira's answer would be. I looked at Mira-san expectantly and waited for her response. Mira-san had her face behind her bangs, so I couldn't see her expression. I half-expected her to say no, or be really sad, but when Mira-san looked up, I was surprised. Although I could tell she was dejected, and really wanted to help, she covered it by looking at us with a smile and said, " Yeah, you're right, I will just stay here, but if you guys need help, just say it and I will help you. Get rid of the darkness, and save it before it's too late for me!" I really admire Mira-san. Lucy-san and I then gave her a hug and an apologetic smile and jumped off.

I then used used my sky dragon slayer magic to slow down our fall, and we arrived at each side of the island. I ended up on a side where there was a dragon-like looking guy. I didn't have the time to ponder if he knew Grandine, and just landed, and quickly told the surprised dragon looking guy and said in my best commanding voice I had, hoping it was enough and said, " You don't need to wonder who we are, we are here to help you, and you guys should retreat a bit." With that, I sucked a huge breath in, and yelled, "Sky Dragon Roar! Sky Dragon Wing Slash!" And with that all the purple things were all either disintegrated or pushed away, and then, I knew everyone from this half was safe. I cried, " Yippee, I did it!" On the other side, I finally heard, "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Uh oh, I thought to myself, why did you have to do that spirit? Then I heard Lucy-san yelling, "SORRY!" and a whooping cheer. When I looked around I saw that the whole area was free of the murky substance, and quickly looked back to see the dragon looking guy look at me in awe. I cocked my head and then asked in my questioning tone, and mustering authority too, I asked," Can you tell me where I am? My friends and I were in sea and got stranded. We just saw this land and it looked like the situation was bad, so we decided to help out. We want to get to our destination as soon as possible, so can you tell me where we are?" By my sudden change of tone, he looked astonished and told us, " You are in the Kingdom of Sindria, and I am one of the eight generals here. I want to thank you on behalf of our kingdom." My only response was, "Ehh?"

 **Please review and like! Please!**

 **Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii, I'm back, hope you like the second chapter!**

 **Please like!**

 **Warning: The plot is going to have changes to accommodate the mage's powers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Magi.**

 **Fairy Tail :set after Eclipse Arc Magi: Second Sindrian Arc to End**

 **Last Time**

 _I cocked my head and then asked in my questioning tone, and mustering authority too, I asked," Can you tell me where I am? My friends and I were in sea and got stranded. We just saw this land and it looked like the situation was bad, so we decided to help out. We want to get to our destination as soon as possible, so can you tell me where we are?" By my sudden change of tone, he looked astonished and told us, " You are in the Kingdom of Sindria, and I am one of the eight generals here. I want to thank you on behalf of our kingdom." My only response was, "Ehh?"_

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile...

 **Erza POV**

"Gong,..." What is that sound? Is it morning already? As I got up, I was immediately blinded by light, and I winced at the sharp pain in my arms. Why does it hurt? After the light had faded, as I looked at my surroundings, I panicked for a second, as I realized I was not in my room at Fairy Hills. Then I remembered that we were in another world, and my pain in my arms were from my broken bones when I was trying to break the fall of Sera and I when we fell from the sky yesterday. Realizing that the sound that had waken me up was the grandfather's clock in the room, I turned my head to see that it was 7:00 in the morning. As I took everything in, I began to feel the pain in my arms and legs lessen. I was surprised, when I then heard a voice to my side. It was Sera. When I looked down, she smiled at me, but through her voice I could tell she was concerned. She asked,"Erza, I'm sorry, did I wake you up? It's really early. You should get more rest. Even with my magic, you will still need more rest. How are you feeling? Any better?"I jerked my head over to see Sera in her usual attire next to me with her hands in a white glow. So that was it. I smiled, and replied," No, it wasn't you, it was the clock. And I am feeling a lot better thanks to you." Sera then furrowed her eyebrow and stated," Oh, yeah, the clock. Well, we can't do anything about it. After all, this is somebody else's house, and it would be quite impolite to request them to move that heavy of a thing. However, to be honest, I'm actually surprised you managed to sleep through it. You being a light sleeper and all that. Anyways thanks for the compliment, it makes me feel a lot better. I normally don't use Adolia's healing magic. I feel nervous whenever I use it. As you know, it can heal everything, but when it get's out of control, you know what will happen. That is why I always let Wendy do the healing. Adolia's healing magic is really trickier than her other magic spells." When she looked up, I saw a flash of recognization flash through her eyes. She could see my worry. Before I could reply she said," Don't worry, I have it under control right now. In fact, I think after a few minutes, your bones will finish healing."

Although she said that, I immediately felt concern as I remembered the power of Adolia, the Protector Fairy that Sera possessed. Adolia was a fairy that could make shields that were almost as impenetrable as Fairy Sphere, and could even restore magic powerto others, but not to herself unfortunately, and could enhance strength and stamina. Similar to Wendy's Vernier spell. She could also make a type of barrier which would prevent any outer damage when fighting. It was basically like another dimension, except everything was same as the outer world. And all the danger that would be inflicted inside would not be shown once dispelled. She also had healing magic, but as Sera said, if the possessor was not poweful enough, it would get out of control, and the consequences could kill the person itself. Looking back at Sera, I saw her give me a reassuring smile and when she opened her mouth, she said," You know me, it would be faulty to doubt my power. Don't worry, after all, I'm the First Master's grandchild." I smiled as she reassured me, and told myself, 'She's right, she is an SS-class mage and granddaughter of the First Master after all, and is even in par with Gildarts. Even if I am still worried, I can't do anything about it. Although Sera is quite the carefree girl, once she sets her mind on something, nobody can stop her. Plus, the faster I heal, the faster we will be able to find the others before they cause too much of mayhem. Namely Natsu and Grey. So, if you look at it in another way, it's really nice that Sera has healing magic. It's only been a minute, and I can feel all my bones feeling better.' Thinking about all of this, I immediately recalled what had happened yesterday morning.

 _"Natsu, don't read it, do not read it or else I'm going to kill you!"I cried running towards him as he finished reading the last sentence of the spell. I was just a hands reach away, but before I could do anything, I suddenly had a weird feeling. This feeling started up as something building up in my chest. And then, it changed. This feeling… Why does my body feel so light? What, I'm being lifted up? Something is tugging at me. I can't hold onto anything right now! This is bad. The presence of Natsu, Grey, Mira, Lucy, and Wendy are all going away. It seems like only Sera is with me. I have to find a way to get back on to my two feet before things get worse. I have to find a way to reverse that spell. That spell…what did it mean? What was it again? As I was struggling to get back on my two feet, I rememberd two words, 'World's colliding' But…That doesn't make any sense. Edolas can't possibly be able to contact Earthland. These words, what do they mean? It can't be possible that I don't remember clearly. Sera being Sera made sure we all knew the words, just in case something happened, and we had to know what it was talking about. She being a very patient person, made sure that even Happy knew the words too. I remember the words that Sera had managed to translate, but now I'm trying to understand it's meaning. Aghh, I can't do anything right now. This is bad, I'm not able to hold on to myself now. No, I can't admit defeat, I've still got to protect my friends. Try kicking, maybe that will help? So, then I tried kicking, and tried re-quiping, but nothing could work. I sighed, and promised myself that I would still protect them, and just see how this spell works out. Muttering in frustration, I started thinking about the things that had happened other than the light. Recalling what Natsu did, I muttered,"Great, it was Natsu's doing again. Well, no can do right now. Once this spell finishes, I will finish him." I then sighed, and started lamenting. If only I had just knocked him out, we might've no be in a situation right now… I grimaced, and then as I finally gave in, I came to see a darkish purple and night blue circle that seemed to collect a lot of debris with it. Wait… This description can only fit one thing. The circle that looked endlessly at me, the endless void that kept on swirling around. This type of magic was unique and dangerous. It was a magic that had been a long time hardship I've had while going on S-class missions. This is portal magic. However, this spell for some reason seems a lot more powerful than all the portal magic I've seen being casted. And, I've seen really powerful portal users. Really, what was that spell? How could this much of a dangerous job be on a non-S class board? I now know that this has to be a portal, but to where? Where would we go?_

"Erza, Erza, are you okay? Hello, you still there?"I quickly jerked my attention back and saw that Sera had just finished healing me and was talking to me. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly said,"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you just say?" Sera smiled, and cheerfully replied, "I was just saying that with an hour of rest, you will be as good as new." "That's great, thanks Sera. The sooner we find the others, the better."I replied. Sera nodded, and replied," Yeah, but I think it's better if we stay at the Kou Empire for a little while longer. We could help the people at this shop. It would help us gain money. We don't have the resources to go on a journey right now." I nodded in response as I then recalled what had happened after we fell out of the portal. When Sera and I had crashed from the fall, we had luckily landed in an alley that seemed to be devoid of people. If we had landed otherwise, we probably would've cause unwanted attention. Afterwards, when both Sera and I woke up from being knocked out from the fall, it was already dusk. Sera being a Universal Dragon Slayer, felt disturbed at the feeling of the area, knowing this, we soon realized that we were in a different world. Knowing it would be best to learn about the place we were in in this world, Sera had done some snooping, and found out that we were in a empire called the Kou Empire, and we were at it's capital, Rakushou. I was instructed by Sera to sit still at the time. It was ok. I understood. If I had gone, it would've caused trouble. Sera had relayed to me all the information from time to time. We had soon noticed that the Kou empire was quite the military empire. Sera had also found out that my hair color was an unusual hair color in this area, and was only found in the royal family. To solve the problem, I requipped one of my cloaks on to avoid attentiotn. After gathering all of this information, we tried our best to keep our profile low. But being Fairy Tail and all, it was inevitable.

Sera POV

Erza really is strong. To be able to withstand a fall like that without breaking the whole entire body is really a miracle. But well, it may also be due to the armor and the fact that she's Erza. I chuckled slightly at the thought. Oh, it seems like I sweated when I was using Adolia's magic today. It seems like controling Adolia's magic was harder than I thought. But, if it is for a friend, I won't hesitate. Plus, it is a lot less tiring than when I go on SS-class missions. I smiled as I remembered all the times I had almost failed during the SS class jobs. Although they were painful memories, they had made me into me, so I'm really greatful to all the beasts I defeated, and of course, my nakama. Their voice was the one who had supported me whenever I went on SS class missions. I smiled at the thought. I stepped out of the house, looked up to the sky, and thought,' Nakama are really the best thing in the world. The adventures you share, the happiness you share, the sorrow you share, the burdens you share, the love you share... Those memories who you share with your nakama are really the best. Who knows, maybe we'll make some here.' I smiled and thought,' Today is going to be quite a fun adventure.' As I opened the doors to the main corridor, and was so surprised at the people that were looking at me. My mind instantly became confused,'Uh oh, what is going on? What happened? Did I do something wrong? Please don't tell me that I have to leave. It was lucky that we managed to find a safe place to rest where nobody would see me use my magic.' I had found out yesterday that magic in this world was quite different than magic from our world. As I cleared away these questions, I looked at the crowd, and adressed them," Exuse me, but do you need any help?"

Sorry about the short chapter. I will make it up next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Readers,

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. Unfortunately, I've lost inspiration and can't think up of anything, so I have decided to abandon this story. However, I might rewrite something similar sometime next year so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for your understanding, and have a wonderful night or day!

Best Regards, Silver Moon Wolf


End file.
